Only You
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Sonny and Chad have been dating for 2 years.But when Sonny accuses Chad of cheating he leaves her. She realises he wasn't and writes a song for him. :D review please


**Another One-Shot x**

**Disclaimer:- I Don't own Sonny With A Chance or the song "Only You" By Sinead O'Conner**

**By the way the song is the theme to the movie "The Young Victoria" which I recommend you see :) **

**I don't own it either x**

**Enjoy :P**

**

* * *

Only You**

**SPOV**

I ran into my bedroom, slammed the door shut and jumped on my bed in tears. Why am I crying you may ask? Well because I was a stupid bitch and blamed my boyfriend of 2 years Chad Dylan Cooper for cheating when he wasn't. He was shocked but then got angry and left me.

_Flashback_

"Chad don't lie to me. I KNOW you slept with Portlyn." I yelled at Chad and his face went into shock.

"W-what?" he stuttered but then regained his confidence." I did no such thing, Sonny you are my girlfriend and I would NEVER cheat on you you should know that."

"That's the thing Chad I don't know that"

"Wait WHAT! Are you saying you don't trust me? Sonny we've been together 2 years, 2 YEARS!" He was yelling at me now and I was getting upset. Then I realised that he was passionate and in his eyes was love and hurt.

"Chad I-"

"NO Sonny, just because you are little miss actress of the year doesn't mean you have the right to accuse me of cheating on you. Sonny I've willingly given myself to you, stood by your side followed behind you, letting you shine. But you no what? I'm done. We're done" he yelled. I was crying now. "I'll be living with Nico and I'll come round to pick up my stuff soon. Goodbye Sonny". He got up grabbed his jacket and stormed out into the rain.

_End Of Flashback._

I was thinking of what he said. Willing given himself to me? Stood by my side? Followed behind me? Letting me shine? I sighed he deserved better so I decided to write down how I truly felt about him in a song and I'd send it to him.

Dear Chad,  
I'm truly sorry of what I did and I decided that I'm going to let you move on. But before I do that I'm going to write down what I trully feel for you in this song called "Only You":

**My love,**

**Your Love,**

**Has Opened Up A World I'll Never Know.**

**All Hope **

**Was Found **

**A Place I'd Never Dreamed I Would Go.**

**Seemed Like Only Yesterday **

**That I Locked My Heart Away**

** Safe Behind A Castle Of Stone **

**Sure I'd Always Be Alone**

**Only You Know How**

** To Hear Me Through The Silence**

** You Reach A Part Of Me That No-one Else Can See **

**Forever True **

**There's Only Me **

**And Only You **

**Only Me And You**

**In Your Faith **

**I Trust **

**With You Beside Me I Am Standing Strong**

** One Truth, Two Hearts**

** You Took My Heart And Made It Beautiful**

**So You Dare To Let Me Shine **

**Even Walked A Step Behind**

** Willingly To Give Yourself To Me **

**Knowing Who I Was Born To Be**

**Only You Know How **

**To Hear Me Through The Silence**

** You Reach A Part Of Me That No-one Else Can See **

**Forever True **

**There's Only me **

**And Only You **

**Only Me And You**

**Only You Know How **

**To Hear Me Through The Silence **

**You Reach A Part Of Me That No-one Else Can See**

** Forever True There's Only me **

**And Only You **

**Only Me And You**

That's all I have to say. I hope you have a great life. All my love. Sonny Munroe.

I put it in an envelope and sealed it. I cried a little more and then called Tawni, my best friend.

"Hey Sonny" She answered.

"Tawn..." I croaked.

"Sonny? Whats wrong? Did Chad do something to you?" she asked frantically.

"Will you come over? Now please"

"Ok I'll be 2 minutes"

Tawni walked in 2 minutes later and almost freaked when she saw me.

"Oh honey! What happened?" she rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Chad broke up with me" I sobbed.

"Why?"

"I thought he was cheating on me because I read this" I showed her the tween weekly magazine that showed Chad with a cute blonde in the mall.

"Oh Sonny! That's Chad's cousin she used to work with me when I was on Tween Star"

"I am so stupid."

"Then what happened?" she asked.

I then told Tawni everything up to when I finished the letter and called her.

"...So I was wondering if you would deliver it, he's living with Nico so" I asked her nicely.

She smiled her genuine Tawni smile."Sure Hun"

I gave her the letter and she left saying that she'll be back soon. I sat there for 5 minutes until I decided to have a nap.

**CPOV**

I was sitting on the sofa at Nico's house with a cup of coffee and a pizza box while watching P.S I Love You. It has been 7 hours since I broke up with Sonny. She accused me of cheating. I couldn't believe she would do that. I've given her EVERYTHING and she thinks she can say I am a cheater.

Suddenly Nico's dog started barking at the door and it interrupted my thoughts.

"Chad you have a letter" Nico said and walked into the living room.

"Oh that was fast"

"Sonny must have got Tawni to bring it over"

"Yeah thanks man"

I opened the letter and began to read was from Sonny and it was her saying that she was letting me go. I read on and listened to the song in my head. I also allowed the tears to fall down my face. When I was done I got up and wiped my tears with my shirt sleeve.

"You ok Chad?" Nico asked.

"Better than ok, I'm great and guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to get Sonny back" I said and stood up.

I ran outside and sprinted towards Sonny and I's flat. When I got there I saw Tawni getting out of a cab and walking up the steps.

"TAWNI!" I yelled and ran towards her.

"Chad? Oh you got her letter?"

"Yeah, is she in there?"

Just then Sonny came out of the flat with a small smile on her face. God she was a mess, she must really feel terrible. Her smile faded when she saw me and Tawni spoke up.

"I'll leave you guys alone" and she walked into the flat.

"Sonny.... that letter you wrote. It explains our relationship so well"

"That's why I wrote it...I um I wanted to let you know that I was sorry and I love you, but I know you don't love me anymore so I said I'll allow you to move on."

"Sonny" I took her hands in mine "What if I don't want to move on"

"You what?"

"Sonny I want you back, I love you and I couldn't live without you"

She smiled at me then and ran and jumped on me. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome." I lifted her chin up and kissed her kissed until we both needed air then we pulled back.

"Sonny?"

"Mmm?"

"Its Only you"

She giggled. "And It's only you"

We stood there in each others company until Sonny spoke up.

"Chad? Why were you at the mall with your cousin?"

He smiled. "You know yesterday when we were at the restaurant before all the rubbish began? Remember I was gonna ask you something?"

"Yeah I remember"

"Can I ask you now?"

"Ok"

"Sonny Munroe, when I met you 3 years ago I knew we were going to get together at one point. Then two years ago when you agreed to be my girlfriend, it was the happiest day of my life. So I'm going to ask you a question I've been dying to ask you for a while now." I went down on one knee and Sonny's hand went straight to her throat. I pulled out a box that was in my jacket pocket."Sonny Munroe. Will you marry me?"

She was crying now. Then suddenly she jumped into my lap and kissed me passionately.

She pulled back and whispered into my ear. "Yes"

I stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace and thanked god that he gave me a second chance with Sonny.

* * *

love it?

Hate It?

Review Please ?

xxxx


End file.
